The Hit List
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Fic that's going to be 9 chapters, and chapter 9 is up! It is FINISHED! A killer is going after the team, can anyone survive? Kinda corny, but, it's good! I don't own CSI: Miami, and please R&R! Makes me write faster
1. First Down ERIC

Fic about CSI: Miami, obviously

Fic about CSI: Miami, obviously. A serial killer was released on parole, and was put behind bars by the team. Now he's out for revenge. Can anyone survive??

Eric drove to Speed's grave like he always did when he was upset about a case or what not. This time it was about a girl, his girlfriend, a girl named Isabella, whom he called Bella, or Bells. She had stormed out in tears after he had blown off another date for work. In his subconscious, he knew he wasn't being fair to her, but right now he was angry and he really didn't care.

"Hey Speedle," Eric muttered, and then just talked to him about everything. When he had finished venting, he heard shots ring out.

He ducked to the ground, trying to figure out where they came from. When he did, he jumped behind a tree so he could get a clear shot without getting himself shot.

He heard Bella scream, and yelled out,

"Bells! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?"

"I'm fine…" Eric said, but then an acute pain pierced his side and he went down, yelling,

"Bella, get backup!" He felt himself going under, but felt Bella's hands on him, pulling his radio out, and that's when everything went black.

Bella had pulled out his radio and called for backup. Then, she grabbed his gun and began shooting at the two men who were still shooting at her and Eric. She took down one of them, and then the other one ran off. She heard sirens in the distance, so she just put pressure on Eric's wound, chanting,

"It's okay, it's gonna be all right, Eric, just stay with me, please Eric, stay with me,"

She felt hands on her shoulders pulling her up and turned around to see Calleigh, one of her best friends. She threw her arms around Calleigh and started sobbing. Calleigh led her to her Hummer and sat her down, soothing her and taking her statement. Bella could see the worry in her eyes for Eric, and said,

"Is, is he gonna be all right?"

"Honestly Bella, I don't know," Calleigh said, and then they both jumped when a voice from behind Calleigh said,

"He, is going to be just fine, ladies, don't worry," They turned around to see Horatio standing there, sunglasses in his hands.

"Are you sure, Horatio?" Calleigh said, the worry evident in her voice.

"If we keep thinking like that, then I think he'll make it," Horatio said, and then looked off in the distance and said,

"Calleigh, can you go process the scene while I sit with Ms. Adkins here?"

"Sure, no problem Horatio," Calleigh said, and got up. She gently squeezed Bella's hand and said quietly,

"It'll be okay, Bella," Calleigh knew about the fight, it had happened in her lab. Bella looked at her gratefully and said,

"Will, will I get to apologize?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say yeah, you will," Calleigh said and dropped her hand, her gaze meeting Horatio's for the briefest moment, and then she walked away, towards the scene.

Horatio watched her go, and Bella watched him. When he looked at her, she said,

"You know, you're not that subtle,"

"About what?" Horatio said, and Bella put her hands on her hips and said,

"About a beautiful southern blonde that just walked away, and you watched her every movement," Horatio smiled and ducked his head, saying,

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Sure," She said sarcastically, and then she stood up and said,

"I'm going to see Eric, wanna come with me?"

"Um, yeah, actually, I think I will come with you," Bella nodded, and she walked off. Horatio walked over to Calleigh and said,

"Hey, Calleigh," She jumped again, and Horatio reached out a hand to touch her shoulder and said,

"Jumpy today, are we?"

"Yeah, well, just, just, worried about Eric, you know,"

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go see him, I'll call you when I get an update on him."

"Would you?" Calleigh looked at him, and he nodded, saying,

"Of course,"

"Thank, 'cause I'm going to be here a while, with all these shoe prints," Horatio nodded, and then walked off. Calleigh sighed as she watched him go, and then Alexx's voice said,

"Honey, could you be a little less obvious?" Calleigh jumped again and said,

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," Alexx said, looking over her sunglasses at her, and Calleigh smiled and said,

"I plead the fifth,"

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you?" Alexx muttered under her breath and Calleigh laughed. They went back to work, getting justice for Eric.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I won't add the next chapter unless you do! Naw, I won't be that mean, but I do like reviews!!


	2. Eric's Diagnosis

Horatio drove Bella to the hospital, and they weren't told anything

DON'T OWN CSI: MIAMI!!

Horatio drove Bella to the hospital, and they weren't told anything. They sat in the waiting room, and the trauma of the days events finally took their toll on Bella, and she began crying softly. Through her tears she told Horatio about her fight with Eric, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Calleigh sitting next to her, and Ryan on the other side of Horatio. Frank and Alexx were standing in front of them, and she smiled watery at them, as Eric had introduced her to them about a year back, and she was good friends with them all, and best friends with Natalia and Calleigh. Then, the doctor came back and said,

"Anyone here for CSI Delko?" They all stood up and the doctor said,

"Well, Mr. Delko was very lucky, the shot missed any vital places by about an eight of an inch." They all sighed and Bella said, her voice trembling,

"So, so, he'll be all right?"

"The outlook is quite good, he has a very good chance of recovering, but it will be a slow process." They all nodded, and Calleigh, sensing Bella's anxiousness, asked,

"May we see him?"

"Well, two visitors at a time will be all right," The doctor conceded, and then walked away. Calleigh immediately said,

"Bella has to go first," They all nodded, and Bella said,

"Can, can I go alone? Please?" They all nodded again, and Bella took off down the hallway. She jerked to a halt outside Eric's door and knocked. His voice, weak, called,

"Come in," She slipped in, and Eric motioned her over. He wrapped his arm around her, and she sobbed out her apology. He soothed her, and then they others came in, two at a time.

Then, Eric passed out and Bella stayed with him. The others trooped out, and Calleigh started talking to them as they walked through the halls.

"So, at the scene, I figured out that the guy who shot Eric was not the one who Bella shot. He's on the run, but he was shot at least twice."

"You sure?" Ryan asked, and Calleigh rolled her eyes before saying,

"Of course I'm sure, but I don't mind if you want to double check my work,"

"No, no, that's all right," Ryan mumbled, and everyone laughed.


	3. Second Down FRANK

A week later, Eric was still in bad shape, but getting better

A week later, Eric was still in bad shape, but getting better. Then, Frank went out to a crime scene with a couple other cops and they were getting ready to call CSI in when a few shots rang out. All three of them ducked, and then pulled their guns to fire back. Frank heard a whistling sound, and then pain pierced his stomach. He looked down and saw a bow sticking out of his gut. With shaking hands he reached for it, but then remembered that if he did take it out, he'd bleed to death.

"Tripp!" An officer shouted, and the other one radioed for backup. But, as soon as the office shouted Frank's name, the shooting stopped. The two officers split up, one going to Frank and the other one running after the gunmen. An ambulance roared up, along with two Hummers from the lab, and plenty of officers.

Frank was put on a stretcher, and opened his eyes to see Horatio and Ryan standing there, concern evident in their eyes. Frank grimaced at them and then he was rushed away to the hospital.

Ryan jumped in with him, so he could process him the best he could. Horatio stood there watching one of his best friends being rushed to the hospital. He sensed someone standing next to him, but he still was a little startled when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Calleigh soft voice said, a southern lit to her voice that always made him smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't say the same thing about Frank,"

"Yeah, I know. You wanna process with me?"

"I would appreciate it," Horatio admitted and then they went to process the scene. Between the two of them, they got it done quickly and were able to go to the hospital to check up on Frank. They walked in, and Alexx, Ryan and Natalia were sitting out there. Horatio strode over to Alexx while Calleigh sat with Ryan and Natalia.

"How is he?" Horatio quietly asked of Alexx, and she said,

"They haven't told us anything, Horatio, I'm getting worried,"

"Yeah, me too," He sighed, and leaned up against the wall to watch Calleigh as subtle as he could. Alexx rolled her eyes, and then they waited in silence for the doctor.

He came out eventually, and knew they were there for Frank. He didn't ask.

"Well, Detective Tripp was very smart to not pull the bow out of his stomach, otherwise he wouldn't have made it to our operating table. But, the bow was not in a threatening place."

"So he's going to be all right?" Horatio said, and the doctor nodded hesitantly before saying,

"But, I'm not making any promises. With wounds like these, things can change very fast, understand?" They all nodded, and then the doctor left, after telling them the same visitor rules applied to Frank that applied to Eric. Horatio went in first, and then they others filtered in. Then, Calleigh came in when all the others were there, and they all looked at her, as she had gone to the lab to check on Frank's scene status. She leaned up against the doorframe, weariness in her eyes and she said,

"Well, we traced the bow, and they're working on getting the person who bought it. Other than that, all we know is that they're were two men shooting with guns, and one man with the bow." They all nodded, and then left, intending to get justice for Frank too.

They stopped in Eric's room on the way out, and saw that Bella was still there. She refused to leave, so they let her be and left to go back to the lab.


	4. Third and Fourth Down RYAN AND NATALIA

Another week passed, and they had traced the bow and arrested the guy that bought it

Another week passed, and they had traced the bow and arrested the guy that bought it. That night, Ryan caught Natalia as she was about to get in her car.

"Hey, Natalia!"

"Yeah? What's up, Ryan?" She said, facing him and he stuttered,

"Well, uh, um, I was, uh, I was wondering, uh, maybe, um,"

"Just spit it out, Ryan," She laughed, and Ryan smiled nervously and said,

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" He said, jumbling the words together.

"Huh?" She said, the confusion evident on her face and he took a deep breath and said,

"Would you like to go out with me, Natalia?"

"Um, well, sure!" She said, the pleasure evident on her face and Ryan relaxed.

"Now, was that so hard?" Natalia teased later while they were walking on the beach at sunset after they had gone to a movie. Their hands got tentatively closer until Ryan's hand bumped Natalia's and she smiled shyly as she grabbed his hand. He smiled back, and then they heard the shots.

"Get down!" Ryan shouted, ducking for cover and dragging Natalia with him. He and Natalia began shooting at them, while Ryan called for backup. Then, he heard a moan of pain and looked over to see Natalia slumping over, clutching her thigh.

"Oh my God, Natalia! No, no, no! Natalia, no!" Ryan shouted, and lost his concentration for a fraction of a second. A ripping pain hit his shoulder and he hit the ground next to Natalia and whispered,

"Don't, Natalia, please," Then, the blackness overtook him just as he heard sirens in the distance.

Calleigh's Hummer squealed to a stop next to the beach and she nearly ran to Natalia and Ryan. When she got near them, she said,

"Hang in there, guys, just hang in there," Her voice betrayed just how much on edge she was, but she hid it, watching them load Natalia and Ryan up. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a rumbling voice said,

"Go with them, Calleigh," She looked at Horatio and said,

"No, no, I need to process the scene," Horatio caught her before she could turn around and said,

"Believe it or not, I actually know how to process a scene by myself, so go,"

"No." She stated firmly, and then elaborated, saying,

"One, I'm the lead CSI. Two, I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Three, they will be fine."

"Whoa, why can't I be here by myself?" She glared at him and said,

"Surely you've noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That there's someone with a hit list out on the lab! First Eric, then Frank, now Ryan and Natalia, who knows who could be next, you, or Alexx,"

"Or you," He added quietly, and she shrugged. He let out a frustrated sigh and said,

"Fine, stay, but when we're done, we're going to the hospital, and then the lab, all right?" She shrugged and they got to work. They finished processing quickly, carefully placed it all in the Hummer and drove to the hospital, where Alexx was sitting, along with Bella, who had come out of Eric's room. When they walked in, Alexx looked up at Calleigh and said,

"Calleigh, I need to have a word with Horatio, would you sit with Bella?"

"Sure, no problem," Calleigh said and sat next to Bella, who had tears streaming from her face, as Natalia was her other best friend. Meanwhile, Alexx led Horatio away and said,

"Horatio, there's a pattern here,"

"Yes, I know," Horatio said slowly, keeping his head down, and Alexx said urgently,

"But, if you know, then, what are we going to do?"

"Alexx, we are going to get them," Horatio said, conviction in his voice and he walked out. Calleigh squeezed Bella's hand and jogged to catch up to him, and then matched him stride for stride.

"Horatio, Bella told me that the doctor told them that Ryan and Natalia will both be fine, they were lucky."

"That's good,"

"Yeah, so, now the lab?"

"Yeah, now the lab," Horatio said, and they both drove to the lab to process the evidence from Ryan and Natalia's crime scene. They were both done about midnight, and as they put the boxes away, Horatio said to Calleigh,

"You should go home, get some sleep,"

"Are you?"

"That's irrelevant," Horatio began, but Calleigh interrupted him and said,

"I'm not going home until you go home," He looked at her and she set her face and said,

"I can be stubborn too, Horatio Caine," He smiled and they walked out, intending to work some more.


	5. Fifth Down ALEXX

A week passed, and then Alexx was headed into work when she saw a car pull up that was unfamiliar

A week passed, and then Alexx was headed into work when she saw a car pull up that was unfamiliar. She looked at it, and saw three men in it, and got a clear view of all three of them. She immediately committed their faces to memory, and then turned and began to walk briskly into the lab. She heard shots and dropped to the ground, but not in time. Two bullets struck her back and she crumpled, still conscious.

Meanwhile, Calleigh had heard the shots and ran outside, pulling her gun. She aimed it at the car and shot twice. She hit one of the tires, and then hit the engine, effectively blowing it up. She holstered her gun and dropped to the ground next to Alexx.

"Call a bus!" She heard an officer shout, and then heard Horatio's voice say roughly,

"Why? Let me through, let me through!" Calleigh's eyes found Alexx's and Calleigh murmured,

"Hang in there, Alexx, stay with me, c'mon now, stay with me, Alexx,"

"Oh my God, Calleigh, are you okay?" Horatio said, kneeling down next to her, and she looked at him with anguished eyes and said,

"I'm fine, but, Alexx, she's been shot, twice in the back,"

"All right, then, let's get a bus here right now!" Horatio called over his shoulder and then an ambulance roared up and loaded Alexx up.

"Go, Horatio, I'll process and then meet you there," He looked at her and she added,

"I'll call you if I find anything, okay?"

"All right, thanks," He said quietly to Calleigh, and then murmured to an officer,

"I want at least three officers here at all times with her, no less, and keep an eye on her. If something happens to her on your watch, it won't be pleasant,"

"Yes sir," The officer replied, and Horatio jumped in the ambulance with Alexx. Calleigh processed the scene, and then documented all the evidence. The car that had blown up had killed two men, but one had gotten away. And, like the other cases, the DNA of the man that had gotten away was consistent with one man from all the other cases. She had their names, addresses and everything, but couldn't find the three men that were missing themselves. She sat at her lab, going over all the evidence, not finding anything. Finally, she called Horatio and said, frustration in her voice,

"I cannot find a single thing, Horatio! It's, it's so frustrating!"

"I know, Calleigh, I know," Horatio said, his voice weary, yet ringing with emotion, so Calleigh snapped out of it and said,

"How's Alexx?"

"She'll be okay, it wasn't too bad,"

"How're the others?"

"They're getting better. Eric might be released in a few weeks if he's good,"

"Well, that's good,"

"Yeah," They talked about the case, and then Calleigh said,

"I'm going to get back to work, Horatio, I'll call you if I get something."

"Yes, keep me posted,"

"Always," They hung up and Calleigh went back to the evidence.

She worked late, but barely noticed the clock. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jerked to the side to see Horatio standing there, a half smile on his face.

"She's going to be okay?" Calleigh asked, and Horatio nodded, saying,

"She's going to be fine, her husband and kids are with her now,"

"Good," Calleigh sighed, and then Horatio said softly,

"Go home, Calleigh,"

"Is that an order?"

"Yes, it is. Actually, I'm taking you home,"

"Is there any point in arguing?"

"None,"

"Fine," Calleigh sighed, and packed up the evidence. She walked with Horatio out and got in his Hummer, and he got in the drivers side. On the way to Calleigh's house, they were silent, both of them thinking about the vendetta that had seemed to have been released on the team. When Horatio parked in Calleigh's driveway, she said quietly,

"Thanks for the lift, Horatio,"

"No problem," He replied, and then she slid out. He followed her and then made sure she locked her door before driving away. She watched him go, praying for his safety.

That night, they both lay awake, sleepless and Calleigh got up and went through the evidence. She discovered something, but had to wait until she could confirm it at the lab.


	6. Sixth Down HORATIO

In the morning, Calleigh got up and rushed over to the lab, confirming her suspicions

In the morning, Calleigh got up and rushed over to the lab, confirming her suspicions.

She started to run out when she saw Horatio getting out of his Hummer. She smiled and began to walk to him, when his Hummer exploded, sending him flying. Calleigh was horrified, but she ran towards him and tensed, bracing herself. He flew into her, knocking her to the ground. She immediately got out from under him and rolled him onto his back while he tried to sit up. Calleigh yelled,

"Get me a bus, NOW!" She began checking Horatio for immediate damage, and found some broken bones and such.

She suddenly felt a hand on the back of her neck and looked at Horatio, confused. He tried to smile and then brought her head to his and pressed his lips to hers hard. She was surprised, but gently kissed him back, though she knew it was neither the time nor the place. His kiss had a hard edge to it, like he thought they only had so much time together.

Then, reluctantly she broke the kiss and whispered,

"Don't you DARE leave me, Horatio, after that, don't you DARE!" He half smiled and nodded, though he ached all over.

"Where in the hell is that bus!" Calleigh yelled over her shoulder when she heard sirens in the distance.

Finally, the ambulance squealed up and loaded Horatio up. Calleigh swallowed hard but made no move to go with him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw one of the night shift people there.

"Go on, Calleigh, we'll take it from here. On one condition, as soon as you know anything, call us. We love Horatio just as much as you guys."

"Sure, thanks Valera," (I switched Valera to night shift since she's the only CSI lab person I know of, besides Cooper, who's a FREAKIN DUMB BUTT!! Sorry, back to the story)

Calleigh smiled at Valera and hopped in the ambulance next to Horatio. He was still conscious, and he reached out with his free hand and snagged Calleigh's hand. She gripped it tight, and he squeezed back. She managed to smile, though her mind was racing with thoughts that she tried to stop from thinking, like, _what if he died?_ She mentally slapped herself when they pulled up to the hospital and they rushed Horatio into the ER. Calleigh stood there, dazed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. There was Bella, and she wordlessly hugged her and sat her down in the waiting room.

Calleigh spilled out the whole story, and Bella just sat there and hugged her tight. When Calleigh collected herself, Bella told her that everyone else was making a miraculous recovery and Eric was expected to be released in a week. Calleigh smiled and hugged Bella, who was obviously ecstatic to hear that. Then, her discovery that she had made, before Horatio's Hummer had been blown up came back to her, filling her with revenge and fury. A change came over her face, a frightening one. She jumped up, and said to Bella,

"I have to go, Bella, the case just broke wide open, and I have to go,"

"What if, what if you don't come back?" Bella said, fear in her voice and Calleigh said,

"Tell everyone they're my family and I love them, and, and, tell Horatio, especially, that, I love him, and that I'm so sorry, but that he would've done the same thing, had he known what I know," Bella nodded and hugged her friend, knowing that if she tried to stop her, it wouldn't work. It just wouldn't work.

Calleigh strode away, intending to get revenge on her team. And if it was revenge that Calleigh Duquesne, then revenge is what she was going to get, no matter the price.


	7. Seventh Gone CALLEIGH

She got in her car and drove to an abandoned warehouse

She got in her car and drove to an abandoned warehouse. She silently pulled up to it, and stealthily snuck in through an open door. She heard three men talking, and inched closer to get a better view point. One of them said,

"It worked, they're all in the hospital,"

"Except for the blonde," Another said, and the third man replied,

"Yes, but we'll get her soon enough. First let's worry about them all in the hospital,"

"Yeah, when do you want to do it?" The second man said, and the first man said,

"Wait, I forgot, why did we put them there?"

"Because," The second man said, exasperated, and the third man explained,

"We're going to set off some gas, remember? Which will eventually kill them all,"

"Oh yeah," The second man said, and Calleigh saw red. She gripped her gun and aimed it at the third man. She pulled the trigger, but it hit the second man instead. The other two grabbed guns and began firing back, but Calleigh was too quick and took out the first man. The third one turned tail and ran. Calleigh didn't waste anytime going after him, she dashed back to the hospital and grabbed her radio, yelling,

"I need Poison Control to the hospital NOW! I've got a severe threat that there's gas about to be released in the hospital, and I need it evacuated STAT!"

She dashed into the hospital and used the intercom to tell the doctors and nurses to get the patients out, which they did. They put Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Frank, Alexx and Horatio in one area, and Calleigh, Bella and some other officers were standing guard over them. Calleigh felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Horatio lying on his stretcher. She tried to smile at him and stood next to him and said,

"Hey Handsome,"

"Hello Beautiful," He said quietly, and Calleigh tried to smile again. She held onto his hand when her gaze strayed to a guy running into the nearby woods. Her eyes widened and she said,

"Horatio, I have to go,"

"Why?"

"I saw the man that did this to you. I'm taking him out," She said, locking her eyes with his.

"Come back, Calleigh, please," He murmured, knowing he couldn't stop her. She squeezed his hand and said softly,

"If I don't, know that I love you," His eyes widened, and she took off like a deer, heading towards the woods. The team watched her go and Horatio quietly told them that she was out for revenge.

When Calleigh Duquesne dashed into those woods, she disappeared. A month passed, and there was no trace of her. Eric, Frank, Ryan and Natalia were released, and they looked for her, but she just vanished into the wind. They were all getting worried, Horatio and Alexx especially, since they were still stuck in the hospital with nothing else to do to keep their mind off of Calleigh.


	8. Ambushed In The Break Room

Meanwhile, Calleigh had vanished, but when she had run into the woods, she had ran to meet with an FBI agent who put her underground to catch the men who were in the vendetta against the lab

Meanwhile, Calleigh had vanished, but when she had run into the woods, she had ran to meet with an FBI agent who put her underground to catch the men who were in the vendetta against the lab. That's where she was, and no matter how desperately she wanted to see the team and tell them what was going on, she wasn't allowed to.

Another month passed, with Alexx and Horatio recovering rapidly, but they were still stuck in the hospital.

Then, Alexx and Horatio were released on the same day, and they went into the lab to work, along with all the others.

They all sat in the break room, as they hadn't caught a case, and then three men with machine guns burst into the break room and one yelled,

"Everyone stand up and put your hands behind you head, NOW!"

They did, and the other two went around taking all of their guns. Then, they were forced to sit down in chairs and were tied to the chairs. The three began laughing manically, and then they stood facing the team and began taunting them.

Then, the door behind the three men slowly and silently swung open and a woman slipped in, a gun in her hand. She aimed it carefully at the three men, and began to calculate in her head.

Then, she took a deep breath, and shot two of them men. The third swung around, but she ran swiftly to him and put the gun to his head and said quietly,

"Pull the trigger and you'll be dead before you hit the ground,"

The man swallowed and lowered him weapon. The woman began to lead him out when he took a swing at her.

She ducked and punched him in the gut. They began fighting, and eventually the woman ran out, the man following her with a scowl.

The team sat there, stunned, and then they heard a yelp. The man dragged the woman back in with him; he had her by her hair. He threw her into the team, and she crumpled to the ground.

"Calleigh," Horatio breathed, and raised livid eyes to the man who was grinning manically.

The man began gloating about his accomplishment and all that, and suddenly the team realized that they were free, someone had cut their bonds!

Suddenly, Calleigh jumped up and landed a flying right kick to the guy's face, and then she dragged him out, throwing one last glance back at the team.

They slowly stood, shaken and thrown by what just happened, and then they took back their weapons and cuffed the two men, who were still alive.

Then, when they dragged them out, there was no sign of Calleigh, or the man. Horatio saw a piece of paper flutter down to him and he read it.

"Horatio, I took the man with me, he deserves to be arrested by the Feds, and I mean that in a bad way. I'm sorry, I'll be home soon, providing I survive. Calleigh."

Sorry if it's kinda short, I wasn't sure where to go with this, but after this I know what I'm gonna do, the next chapter'll be the last one.


	9. Coming Home, At Last

Horatio crumpled up the paper and calmly walked back into his office before he lost it

Horatio crumpled up the paper and calmly walked back into his office before he lost it. He took several calming breaths and then went home. He flipped the TV on, but turned the sound down.

He sat on the sofa and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, he heard someone knock softly at the back door, and went to it. He peeked through the curtains and saw a figure out there. He carefully opened the door and saw the blonde hair: Calleigh.

He opened the door and she breezed through. He shut and locked the door, and then turned to face her.

"Calleigh," He said, his breath ragged. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, saying,

"Horatio,"

He put a hand to her cheek and swallowed. She smiled at him, and he tried to smile back. She looked deep in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, needing the closeness.

"I'm here, Horatio, I'm here for good,"

"For good?"

"Yeah, for good," She answered, and backed up slightly. He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They fell backwards onto the couch and he pulled her close, just needing her close.

She sensed that, and settled her head on his chest, and whispered,

"I'm not leaving, Horatio,"

"Good," He murmured, his head resting on hers, and they drifted off to sleep like that.

A week later, Horatio and the team received word that the guy that had masterminded the so called 'Hit List' against the lab had mysteriously disappeared. When they heard that, they looked at Calleigh and she shrugged and said,

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but he won't be bothering us EVER again, that's for sure,"

They all shrugged and smiled and went back to work.

That night, Horatio went to find Calleigh, who was getting ready to leave.

"Hi," He said, and she looked at him and replied,

"Hey,"

"Um, Calleigh, I was wondering,"

"Wondering what?"

"I was wondering, if you were as hungry as I am,"

"Probably," She laughed, and he smiled and said,

"Well, would you like to, grab something to eat?"

"With you?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"I would love that," She said, smiling warmly at him, and he smiled back. She shut her locker and walked out with him, going on their first date of many.

The End.

Hope you like it, just something I though of one day. Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!!


End file.
